ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humongousaur is a Vaxasaurian alien from the planet Terradino('dino' as in 'dinosaur'). Appearance Humongousaur is 12 feet tall, and can grow taller and larger at force. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color, and he has a somewhat humanoid body. He carries the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest(when it's really Ben and not a real species of alien from the planet Terradino). When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. He can also evolve into one of the ultimate aliens(Ultimate Humongousaur).He was the 3rd alien to appear in Alien Force ,As the first was Swampfire , Echo Echo was 2nd , He (Humongusaur) was 3rd. Abilities He has great super strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humongousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement. He can grow(making him Ben's second largest alien right after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his elbows(and possibly his shins) three plates seperate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. Recently Humongousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes.As he is grow he is 60 feet. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2(first appearance) *All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus '' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''Above and Beyond '' *''The Final Battle: Part 1(By Ben & Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2(By Vilgax's Bioids)'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame(first re-appearance) *Duped'' *''Video Games'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time'' Naming and Translations Evolved Form *Ultimate Humongousaur Trivia *As well as being the first alien transformed in Ultimate Alien, he was the first evolved alien seen, although this form was first used by Albedo. *He is one of the three aliens to appear in Alien Swarm, the other two are Big Chill and Nanomech. Also, when he appeared, he didn't speak; he only snarled and roared and growled. *He can be considered the replacement for Fourarms, due to his big size and tremendous strength. However, it is unknown if he is stronger than Fourarms at normal size, but most certainly is stronger at full size. *Humongousaur is the most used alien in Alien Force and also the most used alien in the new series Ultimate Alien. *Humongousaur is the first Omnitrix alien used by Albedo, and his Ultimate Form is the last Ultimatrix alien he used.hum Gallery Ben10AF_1280x1024_humongo.jpg|Humongousaur wallpaper Humongousaur.jpg|Humongousaur in Ben 10: Alien Swarm Humongousaur_Hinata.png|Humongousaur shy finger play Humungousaur Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Dinosaur Alien